Enclosed cat litter boxes are known. However, such boxes typically comprise a lower plastic and non-disposable bottom half in combination with an upper plastic and non-disposable top half. While such boxes beneficially provide an enclosed environment favored by cats, such boxes disadvantageously require periodic internal cleaning, and they disadvantageously fail to facilitate any convenient means for disposal of soiled cat litter.
Disposable cat litter boxes are also known, such boxes typically comprising a cardboard or thin plastic upwardly opening tray. While such boxes help with handling and disposal of cat waste, such disposable cat litter boxes disadvantageously offer no structure forming a desirable pet house type enclosure.
The instant inventive assembly for collection and disposal of feline waste solves or ameliorates the problems of enclosed cat litter boxes and disposable cat litter boxes, as discussed above, while preserving the benefits and advantages of both, by providing pluralities of specially configured disposable vessels, each being capable of alternatively serving both as a feline waste container and as a mirroringly positionable overlying and underlying pet house forming structures.